Been To Hell
by xXxDonnieDarkoxXx
Summary: Kenny makes a deal with the devil. He only does it so he can be closer to Kyle. Kyle doesn't mind, though! ;  Rated 'M' There is naughty language and yaoi. Sorta songfic. The song inspired me to write this story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Ok, so I was listening to Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead, and I thought of Kenny (I've been extremely obsessed lately :D ) and I decided to do this little...story thing. I hope it doesn't turn out **_**too**_** awful! If there's _ANY_ way I can make this better, feel free to tell me! First story here, advice will be appreciated :)**

**Allllsooo want to apologize in advance if I use the characters names too much, I just don't want it to be all confusing with he he him him his his.**

*Been to hell!*  
>I can show you the devil!<br>*Down you fell*  
>Can't hold yourself together<br>*Soul to sell*  
>Down here you live forever<br>Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!

"Kahl, how does it feel to know that you killed Jesus?"

Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were walking down the sidewalk on their way to the school bus stop. It was their first day of school for the seniors.

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" Kyle retorted.

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" Cartman yelled. "At least I'm not a fucking Jew!"

"At least I can see my toes!" Kyle yelled back. Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kenny smirked in amusement, looking between the two.

"I am inferior to you! You don't have the right to speak to me! I will fucking gas you! Fucking Jew." Cartman stopped, glaring at the redhead, his brown eyes filled with annoyance and anger. Kyle glared back, his emerald eyes piercing, stopping as well. Kenny and Stan, rolling his blue eyes, took a step back away from the two as the banter went back and forth. Kyle lunged for fatboy and knocked him on his ass.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough," Stan said, clearing his throat, flipping his black hair out of his eyes. The two didn't happen to hear him as Cartman ended up choking Kyle.

Kenny decided to break it up himself when Kyle's face started turning blue. He tried pulling Kyle out of Cartman's grip. Stan pried off the chubby hands as Kenny helped Kyle stand.

"Thanks, Kenny," Kyle said, looking up to find Kenny's bright cerulean eyes looking into his. Kyle blushed and Kenny ran his hand through his golden locks.

"DAMMIT KENNEH! WHAT THE FUCK, POH BOY?" Cartman screamed. He pushed the blonde hard, shoving him into the street, just as a truck came speeding down the road, hitting Kenny right on._ Dammit! _Kenny thought as his blood splattered the street, on his way to Hell for a visit once again.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Stan yelled pointedly at Cartman.

"You bastard!" Kyle screamed, pushing the fatass in the snow. They all knew he would be back the next day, but that didn't change the fact that this time Kyle was angry at Cartman. It hurt Kyle to see Kenny in pain nearly every day over and over and over. It didn't seem fair.

"What the fuck, Kahl, he'll be back the next day," Cartman said with boredom, continuing his way to the bus stop. Stan agreed and nudged Kyle to follow them. He sighed, trudging through the snow.

Kenny had heard Kyle, with the more than usual concern in his voice. This made him smile to himself. They had gotten pretty close in the last couple of years, what with Stan screwing up his priorities. Kenny had proclaimed his self to be bi a few years back, and was suspecting Kyle to be gay._ I don't mind, I have a chance now_, Kenny thought, grinning to himself.

He sighed, tortured screams of pain filling the air. Welcome to Hell. Where dreams become nightmares. Practically everyone goes to Hell. Not many people are good, kind, or innocent anymore. Here, you have the pleasure of being haunted by all of your greatest fears for the rest of eternity. The only upside about this place for Kenny is that he never stays long enough to have the pleasure. Kenny started for where Satan's little "throne" is, wanting to talk to him.

"Hey Kenny!" Satan greeted as soon as he saw him. "What brings you here this time?"  
>"Got hit by a car." He said simply. "I need to talk to you... Why the fuck do I die so fucking much? I'm tired of this shit, I hardly get to do anything or be fucking a teenager, and the pain fucking sucks. Do you know how much pain you can go through when you're dying? A fucking lot," The blonde ranted.<p>

The red skinned devil raised an eyebrow at him. "Why does this bother you now? You used to say it was better than going home all the time."

Kenny sighed, saying, "Dude, I'd rather live through out a full life without having to die nearly every day. I honestly don't fucking care what it takes, just do something about it. I'll give anything. Do anything."

Satan looked down, thinking about it. His eyes brightened as an idea popped into his head. "Anything?"

Kenny instantly felt regret about saying that, but then thought of how nice it would be to stop dying constantly. "...anything," He said quietly, but determined.

The other man grinned a toothy grin down at him. "All right. How about...your soul?" Satan said, seeing if Kenny was serious. "I'll own your soul and keep you out of death's way until you're a pretty decently old age."

Kenny searched his eyes for anything decieving. "Fine."

"You also have to do something for me..." Kenny sighed, his shoulders slumping at those words. "You must sacrifice souls for me in return. Six souls in six weeks. Or six months for you in _here_, and then back to normal for you."

Kenny's eyes widened, his mouth gaping at the Underworld Lord. "Are you serious? You want me to sacrifice _souls_?"

"Oh, I'm quite serious." Satan said, picking at his dirtied claw-like fingernails.

Kenny sighed, figuring there had to be something._ Is it worth it?_ He thought about the idea for a minute, running his fingers through his hair. _" _Do I get some time to think about this? This is kinda huge.."

"Sure!" Satan smiled gently, for Satan, and Kenny found himself in front of the school, hearing the bell go off. He rushed inside with the last of the students making his way to his first class. Math with .

moved up a grade each time with his old fourth-grade class. No one questioned him, it was almost nice to keep something from their childhood. Kenny ran inside the classroom with 's back to the class, writing on the chalkboard. He sat next to Kyle, who was near Stan and Cartman, ignoring their questioning gazes.

"All right class, who can answer the question on the board today?" asked the students, searching for anyone's hand to go up. No one's did. "How about you, Eric?"

"Ehh, false?" Cartman guessed, squiting at the numbers on the board.

"No, Eric, you dumbass. The answer, is 42," replied. "Isn't that right ?"

Kenny droned out the class, thinking about Satan's deal. _Holy shit. What the fuck am I going to do?_ Kenny thought, rubbing his hands over his face. It'd be nice to live...but he didn't think he'd want to damn six souls to hell. That didn't seem quite right.

Kenny was brought back to the classroom when he noticed a note on his desk.

_Dude? What's going on? I saw you die, shouldn't you be waiting to come back tomorrow or something? ~Kyle_

_It's nothing to worry about, stop being fussy. -Ken_

_I'm not being fussy! It just struck me as weird! So what had you so deep in thought? Are you ok, dude? ~Kyle_

Kenny didn't get the chance to write a response before the bell rang. He just shrugged his shoulders at Kyle before walking to his next class. Kenny couldn't concentrate on any of his classes. He was still thinking hard when it came to lunch time. Kenny sat next to Kyle automatically before Stan could.

"What the hell, Kenny?" Stan said, pushing Kenny's shoulder.

"What? It's just a fucking seat, Marsh. Calm the fuck down. Damn.." Kenny snapped before staring down at the table, still mulling things over through his head.

Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat on the other side of the table by Cartman, who was stuffing his face with whatever they were serving today.

"Now _you've_ got sand in your vagina? Jesus, Stan," Cartman mumbled before turning back to his food. Kyle kept looking at Kenny, noticing he was thinking hard again. The red head nudged his foot to grab his attention.

"Hm?" Kenny jerked his head up towards Kyle.

"Dude?" Kyle asked concerningly. Kenny simply shrugged his shoulders and pretended to pay attention to the three. That's all he could do, he couldn't afford school lunch. He decided he wasn't that hungry anyways. Something about damning souls made him lose his appetite.

The rest of the day seemed to go on the same way. He didn't pay attention and Kyle was concerned seeing his friend like this. When the day finally ended, Kyle asked Kenny if he wanted to come over to his house for awhile.

"Sure! Yeah, I mean, yeah, that sounds great!" Kenny said with childish excitement, unable to stop grinning. It'd be good to keep his mind off of other things. Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend. The four borded the bus like usual and walked to their houses, Kenny trailing Kyle.

They automatically went upstaris to Kyle's room to play video games once they entered the Broflovski residence. Kyle started the system, grabbing two controllers and joined Kenny on his bed, both leaning against the head board. They were playing some racing game against each other.

"I'm totally going to kick your ass, Kyle," Kenny taunted as he was closing in on Kyle's car.

Kyle pushed Kenny a little, making his car swerve. "No you're not," Kyle replied with a smug smirk on his face that Kenny wanted to kiss.

"Cheater!" Kenny said, shoving Kyle back. Kyle's car swerved, letting Kenny's catch up next to him. Kyle scoffed, pushing the older boy again. The pushing went back and forth until Kenny decided to start tickling Kyle's sides with his fingertips, dropping his consoler to straddle his hips.

Kyle laughed uncontrollably before yelling, "Ok! Ok! Enough!" Kenny grinned wide, leaning his hands against the head board on either side of the vibrant red curls. Kyle smiled back at him, his eyes shining brightly. Kenny leaned in a little closer, glancing from his eyes to his full pink lips.

"Bubbelah! Are you in there?" Came Shelia Broflovski's voice behind Kyle's door along with knocking. Kenny jumped back to the opposite side of the bed while Kyle blushed and sat up.

"Yeah, mom.." Kyle replied, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, alright, dinner will be done at seven, okay?"

"Yes, mom.." Kenny chuckled at Kyle's rude behavior, listening to the fading foot steps. "Looks like you lost, Kenny," Kyle told him, smirking.

"Psh, you lost too, _Kahl_," Kenny smirked back, knowing Kyle hated it when Cartman pronounced his name like that. Kyle simply rolled his eyes before shoving Kenny off of his bed.

"Hey! Don't be a sore loser!" Kenny whined before plopping himself back on the bed next to Kyle, who stuck his tongue out at him. Both boys leaned back against the headboard again, both sighing in frustration.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kenny asked, hearing his sigh along with his own.

"Stan. He can be such a fucking asshole, you know that?" Kyle replied with a frown upon his face.

"He's just got his priorities mixed up dude, I'm sure he'll come around eventually," Kenny reasoned, hoping to cheer the Jew up.

"Hopefully.. Now what's the matter with you?" Kyle turned to face the older boy.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Bullshit. What's going on?" Kyle pressed on.

"I'll tell you when_ I _know, ok?" Kenny reasurred him. Kyle let that one sllide as they continued onward with their video games. Within an hour or two, Kenny decided to ask Kyle the one question he had been needing to know the answer.

"Kyle, are you gay, dude?" Kyle jumped as his controller clattered on the floor.

"W-what? What m-makes you think that? D-do I act gay?" Kenny could hear the embarassment and nervousness in his voice.

"Um, yeah. And I was just, ya know, wonderin..I wouldn't treat you any different, if that's what you're worried about! It's just kinda obvious," Kenny replied, hoping he hadn't offended the red head.

"Oh. W-well, then, yeah. I guess I am. But I'm only attracted to this one guy, no one else, so, I don't know...Ugh. It's really confusing.."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Kenny asked, winking. Inside he was screaming _Please be ME!_

"Ohh, just some..guy.." Kyle replied, his cheeks tinted red.

"Ooh, is it Stan?" The blonde chuckled, secretly hoping he was wrong.

Tinted was now an understatement. "No! Thats gross, man! Just, no!" The red-faced Jew shuddered in disgust as Kenny laughed.

"Then who is it? Do I know him?" Kenny questioned further, relieved it wasn't his "Super Best Friend" he was crushing on. Kenny knew he'd be no match for that.

"Er, I guess..you could..say that..." Kyle drawled out.

"Ok, I know the guy...Oh, I know! ...Cartman!"

Kyle simply slapped Kenny upside his head while he laughed uncontrollably. "NO. Now that, if fucking gross," Kyle grimaced.

"Ok, ok..Hm, how about..Token?"

"No."

"Butters?"

"Nope."

"Clyde."

"No. And I'm not guessing anymore, you'll figure it out."

"Kyle, that's kind of the point, dude," Kenny replied, smiling and turning towards him. "C'mon, you know you wanna tell me!"

"...Not right now. After you tell me what's going on. Deal?" Kyle turned, facing Kenny as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Both of them smiled brightly before Kenny left for home.

As Kenny walked home, he remembered his earlier conversation with a certain red skinned demon. He sighed, as his surroundings began to change to the very pits of Hell itself, finding himself infront of Satan.

"Hello, Kenny. I've decided for yourself. You are going to give me that six souls. Otherwise it'll be six lifetimes in Hell. Away from your little, _crush_," Satan said, grinning maliciously.

"That's-but-_dude_!" Kenny spluttered out. _What the fuck, Satan. What, the fuck._

"Don't be such a pussy, Kenny. It can't be that hard to do. Besides, I need some entertainment, so, off you go." And with that, Kenny found himself in his room, lying on his old mattress on the floor.

"God motherfucking dammit.." Kenny muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, I would like to apologize for using their names so much! It'd just get so confusing, so, yeah! If I make mistakes, please tell me, or if there's a part that could be much better, you can tell me about that too! :) Oh! And the late update is because my internet was out for like, **_**ever**_**, and I was DYING without it. I'm such a noob! :D**

**Ok, to answer questions from**_** abrainiac**_**: Satan decided that he didn't want to let Kenny decide to say no. Kenny's soul belonged to Satan as soon as Satan decided Kenny was going to go through with the deal, no matter what. Stan's priorities have changed from his super best friend to Wendy. Kenny is bisexual himself, and found it rather odd Kyle has never had a girlfriend, neither has he talked about girls. Plus, Kenny noticed the little things that made him seem gay. I have a gay best friend, and he's VERY sassy :D It's hilarious. **

**Thank you ****abrainiac****, ****Mitsukunimoon****, and ****anon ****for reviewing! I love reviews :) **

*Say goodbye to your soul and say hello to your vanity*  
>*Hollywood is your friend, and the undead are your family*<br>*We'll take you to the edge, and turn your regret into agony*  
>*And I'll never let you go, cuz I know you'll come back to me*<br>*I'm the reason you came here, I'm the American Tragedy*  
>_<p>

Kenny sighed, putting his hands behind his head. Who the fuck was he going to sacrifice for _Satan?_ He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face, closing his eyes. A large crash coming from the house made him jump a little out of his nap. He looked out the window to see the night sky instead of daylight.

"You _fucking_ bitch! That my last beer!" A scream and thump could be heard from the room across from his. Kenny jumped up to close and lock his door before his dad could barge in and get him too, but he was a little too late as a foot jammed his door.

"C'mere, shit-head!" The door was shoved as the drunken man pushed his way through. Kenny backed up to the wall, hoping his father wouldn't hurt him too bad this time. His dad followed quickly, smacking him across the face. Kenny's reflexes were to punch him back, square across the jaw.

"You little FUCKER!" Kenny's dad roared, punching Kenny back in the face. Stewart shoved him out of the bedroom door and down the stairs. Kenny cried out as he tumbled to the bottom. He quickly shot up and darted out the door before his father could get to him. He panted, running down the street.

He started slowing down once he was far enough and automatically went to Kyle's house, having no where else to go. Cartman would laugh in poor boy's face, and with Stan, it would be just too awkward. He tiredly climbed the nearest tree to Kyle's window and peered inside. Kyle's clock said it was 10:48 p.m, and Kyle was sitting on his bed, his nose in a book.

Kenny hesitated, but gently tapped on the window. Kyle's head snapped up and stared in surprise before crawling over to open the window for his visitor.

"Holy shit, Kenny? What the fuck happened to you?" Kyle whispered as he helped the bruised and bleeding boy unto his bed.

"My dad just got a little mad, that's all," Kenny mumbled, looking down.

"Kenny. You have a black eye and a looks to be blood coming from a gash on your head. Here, just let me clean you up, kay? I'll be right back," Kyle said before leaving the room. Kenny sighed and leaned against the wall, his feet hanging off the edge. God, Kyle was so awesome. Kenny's lips turned up a little bit.

"Ok," Kyle began, walking back in the room, closing his door. He wiped the blood from Kenny's face, cleaning his gash. He bandaged it and patted Kenny's cheek. "There you go."

"Thanks, Kyle," Kenny said gratefully, smiling up at said boy.

"Sure. Do you want to spend the night? You don't have to go back home if you don't want to, and I've got some clothes you could probably fit in.." Kyle suggested, not feeling safe with Kenny going back to his abusive drunkard of a father.

Kenny debated with himself. He didn't want to bother, but he _really_ liked the idea of spending the night with Kyle.. "If you're absolutely sure I won't be a bother."

"Yeah! No, I promise you won't be a bother!" Kyle said with excitement slipping through his voice. Kenny smiled goofily and pounced on the Jew, hugging him tightly. Kyle giggled, and sqeezed him back, burrowing his head in Kenny's neck. Kenny could feel Kyle's small smile on his neck, making his own excitement rise. _Literally_. The blonde blushed and pulled away a little so Kyle wouldn't feel his slight hard on. _Down boy!_ Kenny commanded, thinking of old wrinkly people. _Flabby Cartman! Flabby Cartman! Whew. _Kenny sighed, mentally, and smirked at Kyle.

"So, what book were you reading, ya little nerd," Kenny said teasingly.

"Reading isn't nerdy, Kenny. And I was reading our short story class assignment that's due sometime this week. Which you probably haven't started yet," Kyle smarted back, in a knowing little smirk.

"Wai-we had a reading assignment? It's the first day! That's not even _fair_. And I didn't even hear about this so called 'reading assignment,'" Kenny huffed.

Kyle laughed and rolled his eyes while leaning his head against his pillow. Kenny followed suit on the pillow next to him. "Of course you didn't. Bed time?" Kyle asked while reaching for the lamp to switch it off.

"Sure," Kenny shrugged, stretching and popping his joints. Kyle reached down and pulled the blankets over them, both settling in. "Hey, Kyle?"

"Mm?"

"I made a deal with the Devil."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna tell you earlier."

"Oh. Well, um. Good luck with..that, I guess."

"Well aren't you gonna tell me who you like?" Kenny questioned, turning on his side to face him.

"Uh, well..I don't think I should at this momen-"

"I won't tell. Promise!"

Kyle sighed, turning to face him as well, searching Kenny's sky blue eyes.

"I...I like _you_."

It took a few awkardly silent moments before the words fully sunk into Kenny's brain. He grinned. He grinned like a fuckin' madman.

"Seriously?" Kenny asked, sounding childishly excited. Kyle blushed madly, and simply nodded, a smile playing on his lips. "_Awesome_. Cause I like you too," Kenny said, his grin widening.

Kenny put both of his hands on the blushing boy's cheeks, leaning in to softly touch Kyle's lips with his own. Kyle's eyes fluttered close and put a hand on the back of Kenny's neck, slightly pulling him closer. Kenny slid his hands into Kyle's curls, pressing his lips harder, his tongue snaking out. Kyle granted Kenny acess to his mouth, shyly meeting tongues. A shiver ran down each boy's spines, their tongues intertwining. Kyle's body leaned in to Kenny's, who in return rubbed up against him. Kyle whimpered when Kenny pulled back to rest his forehead against the ginger's, panting. Kyle pouted playfully, causing Kenny to grin and peck him on the lips.

Kenny sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Kyle, letting him rest his head on his chest. Kyle snuggled against Kenny, slipping into sleep. The blond kissed his curls before falling into slumber himself.

Kenny woke to an alarm blaring obnoxiously throughout the room. His eyes adjusted to the little light coming in from the window and looked around dazed. He found Kyle's cheek pressed against his chest, his body curled around Kenny's. Kenny smiled fondly, playing with the red curls that belonged to his...boyfriend? Is Kyle technically his boyfriend now? Kenny looked down to see said boy was started to wake up. Kyle yawned, opening his eyes to see blue looking into his own emerald ones.

"Good morning," Kenny said, gently smiling down at him.

"Mm, morning," Kyle replied stretching daintily.

"Hey, Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Uhm, I was kind of thinking so.." Kyle said, "Unless you don't want me to be..."

"No! No-I mean, yes, I _want_ you to be my boyfriend. I just wasn't sure if this technically made us 'official' or whatever, or..you know what I mean.."

Kyle chuckled, leaning up to kiss Kenny before saying, "I know what you mean." Kenny smiled widely leaning over Kyle, kissing up his neck, making his way to his lips. As soon as their lips met, Shelia knocked on Kyle's door, telling him to wake up.

Kyle sighed, answering, "I'm awake, I'll be ready soon."

"Ok, Kyole, hurry, you don't want to be late!" Kyle rolled his eyes as Kenny snickered at him. The snickering got louder as the footsteps faded away.

"Don't be late Kyole! You need to be a smart little bubbelah," Kenny mocked, earning a slap upside his head. "Owwwwyyy, that huurrrrt," whined Kenny. "You also need to be a nice little bubbelah."

Kyle shoved the whining blond off of him to get up and to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, handing them to Kenny. "Here, you can wear these." Kenny took the clothes and changed in them as Kyle changed. When Kenny finished putting his shirt over his head, he wrapped his arms around Kyle from behind, who had just taken his shirt off.

"I'm soowwwyyy Kyle. Forgive me? I was just playin.. I'll be good now, I promise!" Kenny said childishly, swaying them back and forth. Kenny kissed under his ear, lightly trailing his fingers over his smooth stomach. Kyle turned his face to kiss him, grabbing his hands and intertwining them together.

"Only if you promise," Kyle said, smirking.

Kenny grinned, kissing his nose. They sneaked past Kyle's mom so she wouldn't have to know Kenny climbed through the window and started for the bus stop. They walked peacefully, side by side, being the first ones there.

"Hey, um, Kenny? Do you, do you mind if we don't tell anyone yet? I want to tell Stan I'm gay myself before we tell him about us...My mom too. I think they'll be the, well, the worst.."

"Sure, Kyle. I understand. I've haven't even told my parents I'm bi. They hate the shit out of fags. Even though my dad thinks lesbians are hot..Which is hardly any different."

"Thanks Kenny," Kyle replied, smiling wide, leaning up to kiss Kenny. The semite reached up to rest his hand on Kenny's neck, just below his jaw, while the blond settled his own hands atop of Kyle's hips. Just as the kiss started to get passionate, they heard bickering coming up from behind. They pulled away and kept their hands to themselves as Stan and Cartman got closer.

"Stan, you should respect my ahthoritah!"

"Cartman, you're such a douche," Stan said, shaking his head. "Hey, Kyle. Kenny."

"Hey, Stan," Kyle replied, Kenny simply nodding in acknowledgement. The bus rumbled down the road and jerked to a stop in front of the boys. Cartman sat up front, and Stan moved to the back with Wendy, so Kenny and Kyle took an empty seat a few rows ahead of Stan and Wendy, so they didn't have to see them making out furiously. Kenny picked up Kyle's hand and started playing with it, then intertwining them together. Kyle looked over and smiled, squeezing his hand gently. Kenny smiled back brightly, scooting closer.

As the bus rolled to a stop, they both let go of their hands, Kyle tapping Stan's shoulder to notify him it was time for school, and walked torwards the school to their lockers and classes. The only difference for them during school was the knowing glances and small smiles Kyle and Kenny gave each other throughout the day. In the class before lunch, Kenny's stomach growled _LOUDLY_. Kenny blushed, looking up to see Kyle looking at him concerningly, Stan questioningly, and Cartman annoyed, making the hungry boy look back down at his desk. _I guess I haven't eaten for a few days_... Kenny thought absentmindedly. The four friends sat down at their usual table, again Kenny sitting by Kyle, making Stan sit by Cartman.

"Dude, when's the last time you ate something?" Kyle asked when they were all seated.

"Errr, I had some toast on...Saturday?" Kenny replied,

"Today's _Wednesday!_ Here, have some of my lunch. And I'm not taking no for an answer," The red head answered stubbornly, pushing his tray closer to Kenny.

Kenny sighed in defeat and took half of Kyle's burger. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was gone quickly, his stomach yearning for more. Kyle watched Kenny closely, deciding if he should share more. His desicion was made when Kyle handed Kenny the other half of his burger. Kenny shook his head at the offer, but the Jew insisted. The blonde sighed dramatically and ate the other half of the burger. Kyle smiled happily at him, and Kenny couldn't help but smile back.

"Fags," Cartman muttered, having been watching the whole thing.

"Cartman, shut the fuck up," Kenny snapped at him for ruining their nice little moment. "My mom isn't on porn sites."

"AY! At least my mom knows my name!" Cartman's retorted.

"Yeah, poopsiekins," Kyle snorted.

"You have no room to talk, Jew. Huh, boobie?" Cartman focused his beady brown eyes on the Semite.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm not a fag."

"Not like that, dumbass. And stop calling me a fucking fag," Kyle snapped at Cartman, his emerald eyes piercing the others'.

Cartman rolled his eyes, saying, "Well, you're not denying it! Now, are you?" He smirked triumphently. Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He closed it, defeated. He sighed, annoyed, and stalked out of the cafeteria. Stan, watching the whole scene, was gaping like a fish, all wide eyed.

"What.. Kyle's gay?" Stan exclaimed. Kenny snorted, while Cartman burst out in laughter, tears coming to his eyes.

Kenny rolled his eyes, saying, "No shit. Am I the only one that noticed? He's like, never had a girlfriend. Anyways, I should probably tell you he's gay with me, huh?" Stan looked confused for a minute.

"Hm. Wow.. This, this is interesting," Stan replied calmly. "Uh, I guess, I should probably tell you if you hurt him, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, friend or not. But you probably already knew that..Err...I kinda don't know what to say.." He trailed off.

Kenny nodded, standing. "Yeah, I guessed. But that won't be a problem," He replied before jogging out the doors to outside where Kyle stalked off to.

"Kyle? Kyyy-Hey! Kyle!" Kenny yelled before walking up to Kyle, who was leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. "Kyle, are you ok? Stan's ok with it. He didn't even mind that you're gay for _me_. Don't worry, dude. Stan's smart, he wouldn't judge you for something like that."

Kyle looked up, his cheeks wet from fallen tears. "Really?" Kyle asked, his facial expression changing from worry to hope. "God, I thought he would hate me.."

"Yeah, dude! He surprised, but he's fine. He told me he'd beat the shit out of me if I ever hurt you, so, I'm pretty sure he's cool with it," Kenny replied, bring his hands up to Kyle's face, wiping his eyes and cheeks.

Kyle smiled, leaning into the touch. Kenny responded by sliding his hands into vibrant curls, pulling him closer to kiss him. Kyle threaded his own fingers in the blond locks of his boyfriend, pressing up against him as their tongues writhed against each other's. Kenny pressed Kyle against the wall, feeling the other's mouth, saving it in his memory. Kyle pulled back a bit to breath and Kenny attacked his neck, licking and biting the open space. Kenny sucked right below his jaw, biting it gently every so often, rubbing up against Kyle as he tilted his head to give more room for Kenny to carry on. Kyle gasped as Kenny's fingers hooked into Kyle's jeans, yanking his lower half to grind against his. Both boys moaned as their growing erections ground against one another.

"School! School!" Kyle gasped hurridly, pushing Kenny away slightly. Kenny grinned, leaning his forehead against his shoulder, looking at his mark on Kyle. He chuckled, kissing the mark before pushing off the wall, commanding his boner to go down before they went inside. They linked hands and walked back in the cafeteria, ignoring the stares and murmuring, sitting back down at their table.

"I always knew you were a fag, Kahl," Cartman commented, watching his face closely. Kyle's face pinkened, annoyed.

"Takes one to know one," Kyle snapped, disinterested. Cartman's face grew beet red, sputtering.

"What ever, buttlicker! Fuck you, Kahl. Fuck, you." And with that Cartman stormed out of the cafeteria to the hallways. Confusion filled the table, awkwardly silent.

"...What the fuck?" Stan exclaimed. "Am I the only straight one at this table?"

"I...I don't know.." Kyle replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kenny blinked, clearing his throat before saying, "Should we, should we go see if he's alright..?"

"Not right now," Kyle replied, shaking his head. "Now wouldn't be a good time for Cartman. You know how he is. When something's wrong, he wants to be left the fuck alone to respect his 'authoritah.'" They all sighed, getting up as the bell rang, headed toward their classes.

They started to get a little worrried when they didn't see Cartman on the bus. Kenny walked Kyle home, stopping at his door.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kyle asked, looking up into Kenny's eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kyle. He's Cartman! Unless he's pissed and tries to kill us all with another different dimension monster.." Kenny trailed, smirking. Kyle rolled his eyes, and nodded. Kenny pulled him into a hug, burying his nose into the red locks. Kyle squeezed back, not wanting to let go. "I'll see you tomorrow," Kenny said, pulling back. Kyle resisted, not letting Kenny go. He chuckled and pulled his face back to kiss him. Kyle finally let Kenny go, a playful pout on his lips, making the blond smile at the so damn cute gesture.

Kenny reluctantly turned and started walking down the sidewalk, on his way to his own home. When he was halfway there, Kenny saw something shimmer in the snow. He crouched down to see what it was, and found a large kitchen knife, an engraving that said, 'Kill the first person you see -666.' Kenny's grip on the knife tightened, hearing footsteps coming toward him.

It was an elderly woman, a walking stick helping support herself. Kenny choked on his tears, falling to his knees. _I can't kill her! _He screamed inside of his head. He gasped as he heard Satan's voice distinctively in his head.

_Do it now, or the contract will be broken. _

**A/N:I want to hear from you guys! And, I know this is probably extremely random, but that's because I'm just going with this from the top of my head.. :/ C'mon, I know you're reading this! If you don't like it, tell me! If you do, tell me that too! I don't care if you absolutely hate it, and feel the need to tell me, I'd be fine with that too. :) Review!. Carl the llama will eat your cooked faces if you don't review. Because raw face is just disgusting. His stomach has the rumblies that only hands can satisfy. REVIEW, please! :D **

**P.S. Llamas With Hats. Youtube! ^.^ Best ever :) Stupid, but awesomely funny!**


End file.
